Not Quite Brotherly Love
by Nyx Narcohypnia
Summary: Just a short. James and Regulus moments.


_This is Marauder era, James Potter and Regulus Black moments. I own none of the characters._

* * *

><p><em><em>During the 3rd week of their summer holidays after their first year, James went to visit Sirius at his home. When James arrived there, Sirius' parents were, although extremely proper, fairly welcoming to him. He knew this was because he was a pureblood belonging to a family just as old as their family was. Sirius ran to him, hugging his best friend and chatting excitedly. The boys ran up the stairs, running into a boy about a year younger than them.

James held out his hand, grinning at the boy. "James Potter."

The boy looked like he didn't quite know how to react to the messy haired boy's presence in his house. "Regulus Black." he shook James' hand.

"This is my younger brother, James." Sirius said proudly. "He's coming to Hogwarts in September."

James' grin broadened. "Excellent! And we can always watch your back, because we're older, and that's what brothers do."

Regulus couldn't contain his excited smile. He knew how highly a friend Sirius regarded James Potter, and now James was accepting him too. Brothers. He had Sirius, and now he had James too. He loved this.

* * *

><p>"Slytherin!" shouted the sorting hat.<p>

Regulus hopped off the stool, and walked towards the applauding Slytherin table. He searched out to the Gryffindor table where Sirius and James sat. He could see their disappointment, and it upset him. But, he was supposed to be in Slytherin, wasn't he? His whole family had been, until Sirius and Arianna, and Regulus had a feeling that was down to James Potter. A lot of things seemed to be, including his guilt over being placed in Slytherin.

* * *

><p>"Come on Reg, you'll never get on the team playing like that!" James shouted gleefully, easily taking the Quaffle from Regulus again.<p>

"James, you're not playing fair! You're on the team, obviously you're going to be better than I am!" Regulus pouted.

He always loved watching Sirius and James play in the matches at school, and he wanted to be on the school team too, even though it meant playing against them. He wanted to be like them. James had spent hours out with him, practising. Sirius would be here too, but he was 15 and had started arguing horribly with his parents. Regulus was glad James had come to visit, he provided a distraction from it.

"You're not so bad, kiddo. You'll get on the team this year."

"You really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Course.. When have I ever lied to you?" James grinned cheekily.

Regulus nodded. "James.. Do you really like that mud- _muggle born_..?"

"Nah. I just like to annoy her."

"Okay." He was delighted inwardly. James was better than that, he was a pureblood. Regulus had been brought up that purebloods were superior, and he couldn't stand the thought of having to call James a blood traitor.

* * *

><p><em>Dear James, <em>

_You did lie to me. You do like her. You should realise you're above girls like her, and should date appropriately. My mother says I am not to write to you ever again, but I needed to send this one. _

_Please tell Sirius to come home. He belongs here, with us. I was too young and didn't understand before, and I won't deny that you have been a good friend to him, but you have lead him astray from his purpose. His purpose is to uphold our family's traditions, marry as our parents choose and carry on the Black name and nobility. If you can do one last thing by him, do this. Convince him to come home, he will listen to you. _

_I can no longer be your friend, but I realise now that we were never friends. You simply wanted to lead me astray, like my brother. You are not true to your family, and that is of the highest dishonour. I wish it were different, and that we could continue a friendship, but it cannot be. _

_Sincerely, _

_Regulus A. Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Regulus, <strong>

__**My deepest apologies. I didn't realise at the time that I really do like her, but I do. I never meant to lie to you. I am a human being with magical ability, just the same as her. I'm not above her. You should know better than this.**

**As for Sirius, I will not tell him to go home. He belongs where his heart lies, and it isn't in that house. I am not forcing him to stay here, and I won't force him to leave either. It's his choice, and not my influence, that made things as they are now. **

**I'm sorry you feel that way. I thought we had a genuine friendship, it was never about leading anyone astray. I wish you the best, and hope you don't become what's expected of you. Sirius will always help you if you come to him, and I will do the same. You know this.**

**Sincerely, **

**James C. Potter**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Regulus had kept the letter. It had been sent four and a half years ago. He was about to do something that would most definitely end his life, but it was the right thing to do. He had seen the terrible things the Dark Lord intended to do, and Regulus realised it was all wrong. Sirius had not spoken to him in years, and he would never know what Regulus was going to do, most likely. He hoped his older brother would one day forgive everything he had done, and welcome him one day in the afterlife with a brotherly greeting.

Regulus took Kreacher with him. He needed to. He took the potion, drank all of it. He put the fake locket at the bottom, and refilled the bowl. He had given Kreacher his orders, and the elf apparated as Regulus was dragged to a watery grave by the cold, dead, cursed hands of so many of the Dark Lord's victims. So many innocent people. Regulus sank into peace, he had died for the right reason.

* * *

><p>Regulus had watched everyone from the afterlife. He had watched his older brother fighting, and had never been more proud of him. He had watched James, cooped up in his home to protect his wife and son. Regulus was proud of him too. He knew the man would be restless and want to be fighting alongside Sirius. The pair were usually inseparable and this must be difficult for them both. Regulus could do nothing but watch.<p>

He watched the night the Dark Lord went after them. The rat, Peter, had handed them over. One of James and Lily's most trusted friends had betrayed them. Regulus remembered Peter from school, he had followed Sirius and James like a lost puppy. He'd worshipped them. Yet now, he was handing one of them to his death. He as good as raised his wand and killed them himself. He watched on as James took the front position, giving his wife and son the chance to escape. He lasted no more than 5 seconds. Regulus was broken at the sight of James' lifeless body, at the horrific sound of Lily screaming for her husband, at the knowledge that the Dark Lord would kill her and the baby too. Regulus watched as Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, this act of pure love giving Harry James Potter the protection he needed to survive. He regretted everything he'd ever said about her. James Potter was not above her. He was equal.

* * *

><p>Regulus greeted James and Lily Potter in the afterlife. James was, at first, shocked to see him. Regulus told his story, telling them of how he had realised they were all wrong, the pureblood mania was wrong. Too many innocent people were dying, and muggle borns were no less wizards because of their blood.<p>

"I'm sorry for everything I thought about you, Mrs Potter." Regulus spoke to Lily.

"Lily. My name is Lily, Regulus. And I forgive you, you brave man." She hugged him.

Regulus looked at James. The years of silence between them, echoed in this moment. But they embraced, like brothers. "Sirius will be so proud of you, one day. In many years, when he gets here himself. He will be so proud of you. Like I am. I begged you to be a better man than they expected from you, and you did something beyond my own expectations of you. You're a good man, Regulus Black."

And they went right back to being as they were when they first met. They played Quidditch together. They watched over Sirius together, as he was wrongly imprisoned for handing over the Potters and the murder of Peter Pettigrew. They watched over Remus, his infinite loneliness without the Marauders broke them. But, they had regained their friendship. James would watch over Regulus like an older brother, seeing as Sirius wasn't here to do as such. And Regulus looked to James for brotherly advice. They would continue this way until Sirius would arrive, 14 years would pass before that, and then they would go back to how they'd originally been. Friends.

Good, brave men will always forgive one another's mistakes.


End file.
